Plz delete
"My old man always told me, 'Reach for the moon, you'll hit the stars.' I proved him right, I actually became one." - Biff Andreas "You can be anything you want to be, you just need the willpower to pull it off." - Biff Andreas Biff Andreas (Born October 30, 1981) is a CAW Professional Wrestler. He currently wrestles in New-WWE, Elite Dynasty Federation, and Jeri-MAX, where he was the first ever Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Champion. Before joining the leagues he currently works for, he had tried his luck in many different CAW Searches but would fail to win a single one. Until he won a Winner Gets A Contract match at NAW Emperor Rule which 7 other CAW's competed in. In CAW Biff has won a total of 10 championships including two world titles in the form of the IWT World Heavyweight Championship and ACWL World Heavyweight Championship . __TOC__ Current Vivanverse Leagues 'New-WWE' 'Debut and Tag Team Champion' At NAW New Found Glory, Biff had defeated Too Cool II with his partner William Regal to recieve a New-WWE Unified Tag Team Championship match at the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event. Although, his partner was later changed to Shawn Dynasty. Biff and New-WWE's Mr.MITB had a disagreement over the Tag Title Contender spot and solved the dispute over a match on NAW Mayhem which he lost after a Tiger Bomb. New-WWE GM Shane McBurb hinted that Biff and Mr. MITB may have a rematch sometime. Biff's partner William Regal was replaced with Shawn Dynasty for the New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble event, Biff and Dynasty had lost the match against Edge and Chris Jericho allowing them to retain. However, Jericho & Edge were stripped of their titles and suspended for abusing their In-term GM Powers. Shane McBurb had a Tag Gauntlet on New-WWE Superstars where the winner would become the new Unified Tag Team Champions. Biff and his partner Shawn Dynasty managed to beat The New-WWE Kids and Ezekiel Jackson & Gunner Fatu Jr but were defeated by ACWL's Shadow The Hedgehog and Guile. Biff competed in the Royal Rumble match soon after his Tag Title match, entering 22nd and being eliminated with the combined efforts of Carlito & Allen Ceaser 3. At New-WWE No Way Out Biff and Shawn Dynasty got another title shot against champions Shadow The Hedgehog & Guile. They were successful at winning their first Tag Team Titles. For the next month heading into New-WWE Wrestlemania IV, Biff would begin re-feuding with Mr. MITB for the Tag Team Titles. During this time span, Biff would score a victory over Mr. MITB at NAW Hardcore Impulse. However, Mr. MITB & Damar had defeated Biff Andreas & Shawn Dynasty for their titles at the event. They would use their re-match clause at a New-WWE Superstars episode, only to lose again causing Shawn Dynasty to betray Biff ending their Tag Team. 'Singles run; United States Champion' On January 18th, 2012, Biff resigned to New-WWE under the Smackdown brand. Biff made his return in-ring defeating John Morrison. He would soon align himself with CAW Legend Danny Jackpot after he took him under his wing and made him his protege. Biff would win a number one contenders match on Episode 219 of Smackdown for the United States championship; earning the right to face Daniel Bryan at Summerslam 6. He would go on to win that match, along with his first singles championship in New-WWE. Biff would then engage in a rivalry with Evan O'Shea, where he would compete in a series of matches for the New-WWE United States championship. He would eventually drop the championship to O'Shea in a highly praised match-up at New-WWE Over the Limit 4. A rematch under 2/3 falls was announced immediately afterwards however for New-WWE Survivor Series 3; where he would be defeated by O'Shea yet again. 'Fued with Danny Jackpot; Face turn' Biff's second loss to O'Shea would envoke the wrath of his mentor Danny Jackpot, who would cut off all ties with him; thus turning Biff babyface. He would replace Biff with Mark Henry, defeating Andreas on the following Smackdown. Out of spite, Biff would go to the Board of Directors requesting a tag team match with Jackpot and Henry at TLC with his partner of choice, the returning Pablo Alfonzo Gonzales; where they would pick a victory. Embarrassed, Biff would receive a challenge from Jackpot for a 1 on 1 match at the Royal Rumble, where Andreas would lose. Jeri-MAX Biff made a special appearance at the Jeri-MAX Spiral Rumble CPV, entering the rumble match at number 17 and lasted around 5 minutes before being eliminated by Tag Champion Evan Redcourne. During his time in the match, Biff eliminated 2 people: Blee Blee Blee and KAMA. He made one more appearance on the following WARP, where he was unsuccessful in winning Dylan Connell's half of the Jeri-MAX Tag Team Championships. Biff once again competed in the Spiral Rumble Match in Season 2 where he did much better, lasting a little over 11 minutes and eliminating KAMA, Christian, and WEDF's El Rojo Mexico before being eliminated himself by Yuna. He later appeared on the 2nd episode of Jeri-MAX Eastern, defeating Heel Brent Harvanator in the main event. He returned on Episode 4 in order to participate in a 4-Man Tournament to crown the first ever Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Champion. After defeating Oshujax in the first round, he would go on to defeat Skippy Pearls in the finals to become the inaugural Light Heavyweight Champion. On Episode 5, Biff successfully defended his Championship against a very tough opponent in Evan O'Shea, earning his first Jeri-Point as Champion. Biff's reign as Light Heavyweight Champion and path towards making the Jeri-MAX roster would come to an end on Episode 6 when he was defeated for the title by Skippy Pearls. Despite his misfortunes, his showings were impressive enough to catch the eye of new Jeri-MAX General Manager Claude Frollo, who signed Biff Andreas to the roster as part of his New Talent Initative on February 23rd, 2012. 'Elite Dynasty Federation' On the first episode of EDF Wrestling, Biff teamed with his mentor Danny Jackpot to face The Frontline (Evan O'Shea and John Blackrose) for the EDF World Tag Team Championships, where they came out victorious. The following week, it was annouced that Biff and Danny were in the elimination chamber match at EDF Collision, but first, they had to defend their titles in an open challenge on EDF Wrestling Episode 2 which was accepted by James Blazer and Evan O'Shea. Danny's world title aspirations got the best of him, as he turned on Biff during their tag title match costing them the Tag Team Titles, and turning Biff face. At EDF Collision, in the elimination chamber match, Biff came up short, despite coming very close to being the EDF World Heavyweight Champion. On EDF Livewire Episode 4, Biff lost to Jackpot and Edward Cullen in a huge main event tag team match-up teaming with Brent Harvanator . Former Vivanverse Leagues New Age Wrestling 'Debut; Fued with Ryan ReX (2009)' Biff Andreas had made his debut in New Age Wrestling after winning a 6 Man Battle match in the Pre-Show of NAW Emperor Rule, where the winner received a contract. He had last eliminated Ryan Rex to win the match, although Ryan Rex lost the match he and Toxicosis were hired afterwards. For the next several weeks, Biff and Ryan Rex had begun a feud by facing off against each other and each getting separate wins on different occasions. Eventually, they had faced off in their second Pay Per View in NAW All Or Nothing, which ended up as a loss for Biff after the Special Referee Toxicosis had attacked him. Allowing Ryan Rex to get the pin. As NAW International Invasion was announced, he was later announced on the card to wrestle against Ryan Rex, Toxicosis, and Peter Griffin for a chance to win the new NAW Television Championship. Biff lost a tag team match against Ryan ReX and Shawn Dynastywhere the losing team gets sent to DCO. 'Heel turn; NAW South' After a 3 months absence from CAW, Biff Andreas makes a very unexpected return to New Age Wrestling under its NAW South brand with a new gimmick and theme to boot. He received a contract after Gangrel announced him as a surprise entrant in a battle royal last eliminating Jerry Atric. They proceeded to feud, in a notable match Jerry Atric and Biff were scheduled to team up against Men In Black in a Tag Team Match but Biff couldn't compete due to "Medical Issues" so it was turned into a Handicap match. During the next NAW CPV Anarchy, Biff defeated Jerry Atric in a Metal Ring match. Biff became a Free Agent after NAW would end on June 9, 2010. 'Intercontinental Champion; Team ACWL and World Title reign' During NAW Final Countdown, Biff recieved another NAW Television title shot to no prevail. However, due to Guile being missing and not being able to compete, Biff was made a last minute replacement in the NAW Intercontinental title match where he won his first major singles championship. After the match, he revealed that his un-scheduled appearance was due to his new allegiance with Team-ACWL. Biff would go on to hold the NAW Intercontinental Championship for 185 days; the longest reign on record. He would drop his championship to Matt Eichorn at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5. On the 2nd episode of NAW Static, Biff turned babyface by turning on Allan Caeser; tossing a steel chair into the ring and allowing Shawn Dynasty to retain his ACWL World Heavyweight Championship. On the 3rd episode of NAW Static, Shawn Dynasty announced his plans to defend his ACWL World Heavyweight Championship against Biff at New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII. At Wrestlemania VIII, Biff defeated Shawn Dynasty to win the ACWL World Heavyweight Championship. In a surprise swerve at the end of New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII, Biff turned heel again when it was revealed that Biff and Shawn Dynasty were both working for Allan Caeser for months. Biff and Allan hatched a plan two months prior that had the fans, Bret Michaels, and everybody else believe that they were having a fued with each other. It was all a clever hoax to fool GM Bret Michaels so he would allow Biff to have his match with Shawn Dynasty. [[World CAW Wrestling|'World CAW Wrestling']] On April 13, 2011 it was reported that Biff Andreas had signed a contract with World CAW Wrestling (WCW). On WCW Worldwide Episode 5, Biff made his debut by defeating JTG. During the WCW Brand Split, Biff was drafted to Thunder. On the first episode of Thunder, Biff would talk about his hopes on the Thunder brand, but he was suddenly attacked by DDP and dropped by the Diamond Cutter. On the second episode of Thunder, he would challenger and fail to win the WCW Television Championship aganst Steven Spriter after an interference by Diamond Dallas Page. Biff would then challenge DDP to a match at Sin, which DDP won. Biff Andreas would dominate the match at Sin, and could have won the match. However, Biff continuously beatdown DDP for his attacks on Andreas, which gave DDP an opening to hit the Diamond Cutter on Biff and win. WCW would seemingly close down following this. However, WCW would return, with Biff not involved. 'It's Walleh Time' On IWT Pass Out Episode 2, Biff faced Kenzo Suzuki for the IWT World Heavyweight Title, and won following a Cash Out from Danny Jackpot , who was the special guest referee but afterwords, Biff lost the IWT World Heavyweight Title to Oshujax. Shortly after, Biff and his three teammates Danny Jackpot, Black Shawn Dynasty, and Waluigi had won the IWT King of the Quads tournament. As of the 5th of October 2011, Biff Andreas was officially signed to a IWT Contract. 'Developing Futures Wrestling:' Biff Andreas made his debut in DFW on DFW Overdrive #1 defeating Steven Santos following a Wave of the Future counter to the DEFCON 1. Biff began to celebrate but Santos would attack him from behind with a lead pipe, busting him open and finished him off with both a SpriteNation Bomb and a DEFCON 1, Following this, Biff was called up by RSW staff to jump up to RSW during DFW's hiatus. Special Appearances Derek's Championship Wrestling League Biff had made an appearance in DCWL, in a #1 Contender match for the DCWL Cruddyweight Championship against Rick Astley. The additional stipulation was the loser got fired, which he lost. Biffs' second appearance was a Fatal Four Way for the DCWL Hardcore Championship that included Danny Jackpot, El Jefe, and then Hardcore Champion James Bond. Biff had won the match to win his first ever singles Championship. Biff had defended it against Ed Kewl in the CPV, but Pizzi had power-bombed him and pinned him due to the 24/7 rule.Biff Andreas fought at DEC Mania for the DCWL Hardcore title where if Biff lost he would have to leave DCWL for good. Well when Biff Andreas was fighting at time champ Abyss they both got attacked by Biff's former tag team partner Shawn Dynasty and Shawn would pin Abyss thus winning the title and then pin Biff Andreas thus kicking Biff out of DCWL. Internet Championship Wrestling League During the preview show, Biff had a heated argument with Suspect that resulted in him getting beaten down. This caused GM Danny Jackpot to make a match for the 1st episode. Biff had also jumped off of the titantron and attacked Bret Michaels, accusing him of running over El Jefe. 'CAW Clusterfuck' Biff Andreas took part in the second Clusterfuck Rumble, entering at number 10. He would eliminate SpongeBob McHanson and Sultan Shetty, before being eliminated by Lemarcus Carter and Gregory Black. During the match, his presence annoyed commentator Homer. 'CAWllision' Biff was confirmed to be on the card of CAWllision 4 where he reunited with his old partner, Shawn Dynasty to take on another reuniting tag team, Platinum Age. Biff and Shawn would lose to Platinum Age at Cawllision 4. Biff Andreas would then be scheduled to appear at CAWllision 5 where he defended his NAW Intercontinental Championship against Caylen Rogers. Biff defeated Caylen with ease, but afterwords was defeated in a parking lot brawl by Fred Durst. As of July 16th 2011, it had been confirmed that Biff Andreas will take on Mason KroniK at CAWllision 6. The stipulation says, if KroniK loses, his soul will be destroyed. At Cawllision 6, Mason KroniK defeated Biff. Finishers and Signature Moves *'Wave of the Future '(Wrist-clutch fisherman buster) *'The Monkey Wrench' (Guillotine Choke) *''Poetic Justice / Lover's Quarrel'' (Superkick) *Backbreaker *Top Rope Hurricanrana *Frankensteiner *Full Nelson Slam *Curb Stomp *Arm Wrench *Rope Stretch Chicken Wing (2009) *Belly to Back Wheelbarrow Facebuster *Jumping Calf (2009) *Moonsault Kick (2009) *Sit Down Spinebuster *Leap frog over running opponent into Frankensteiner/Spinebuster *Monkey Flip *Diving Knee Drop *'With Shawn Dynasty' **''Lover's Quarrel '''(Biff Andreas) / '''Dynasty Destroyer (Shawn Dynasty) Combination '' **''Top Rope Hurricanrana (Biff Andreas) / Powerbomb (Shawn Dynasty) Combination '' **''Double Side Slam Backbreaker '' Bold: Finisher; Italic: Signature Move Managers *Danny Jackpot *Shawn Dynasty *Allan Caeser III Notable Fueds New-WWE *Danny Jackpot *Shawn Dynasty *Caylen Rogers *Daniel Bryan *Evan O'Shea New Age Wrestling *Ryan Rex *Allan Caeser III *The Crippler *Jerry Atric (NAW South) *Matt Eichorn (NAW South/NAW) *Shawn Dynasty WCW *Diamond Dallas Page Jeri-MAX *Aladdin Hassan CAWllision *Fred Durst Championships and Accomplishments It's Walleh Time *1x IWT World Heavyweight Championship *2x IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship *'IWT King of the Quads' (w/ Danny Jackpot, Black Shawn Dynasty, & Waluigi) New Age Wrestling *1x NAW Intercontinental Championship *1x NAW Hardcore Championship *1x ACWL World Heavyweight Championship (Current) New-WWE *1x WWE United States Championship *1x WWE Tag Team Championship - with Shawn Dynasty *1x World Tag Team Championship - with Shawn Dynasty Jeri-MAX *1x Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Champion (First) New-NAW *1x New-NAW World Championship (Current) Elite Dynasty Federation * 1x EDF World Tag Team Championship - with Danny Jackpot (1x) (Inaugural) Danny Jackpot Wrestling *1x DJW Damage Gauge Championship - with Matt Hardy Fat Nigger Wrestling *1x FNW World Champion Derek's Championship Wrestling League *1x DCWL Hardcore Championship New-DCWL *1x New-DCWL Maple-Leaf Championship (Final) World Wrestling Society (Universe League) * 3x WWS Intercontinental Champion * 1x WWS Tag Team Championship - with Matt Hardy Awards and Other Accomplishments *The Vivianverse ranked him #'9' of the best 10 tag teams in The Vivianverse Top 10 in 2010 (w/''' Shawn Dynasty') *The Vivianverse ranked him #'12''' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011 *The Vivianverse ranked him #'22' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012. Nicknames *'"The Ladies Man"' (2008-2010) *'"The Production of Seduction"' (2009-2010) *'"The King of the Jungle"' (2011- *'"The Man's Man"' (2011- as dubbed by Don Bronchitus *'"Biffy Kong"' (2011- named by Oshujax Entrance Themes *'Champagne' by Cavo *'Champagne' (v2) by Cavo *Smooth Operator by Paul Wall *Everytime We Touch by Cascada Category:NAW Category:New-WWE Category:Jeri-Max Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Featured Articles Category:IWT Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:WWS Category:DFW Category:Commentator Category:Bronys Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Original Category:EDF Category:RSW